Ideal biomarkers for acute and delayed radiation injury after a radiological/nuclear terrorist incident are those that arise and are measurable prior to manifestation of tissue injuries, typically one to a few days after ionizing radiation (IR) exposure. However, there are currently no commercial platforms that could perform assays for these biomarkers with high robustness, sensitivity, and specificity for radiation biodosimetry. In response to PA- 18-525, Newomics Inc. proposes in this Phase II project to complete development of its product, termed ?Senescence-Chips?, for rapid and accurate detection of senescent cells, particularly, IR-induced senescent cells, for radiation biodosimetry and medical countermeasure. The Phase II project is built upon the promising results generated from our Phase I project. In Phase I, we have developed the integrated microfluidic chips, and demonstrated their proof-of-principle applications for ultrahigh-throughput isolation and removal of senescent cells spiked in whole blood. In Phase II, we will complete development of the senescence-chips for commercialization, and develop new multiomics assays for analyzing molecular marker panels using Newomics' breakthrough multinozzle emitter array chips. Once developed, Newomics' integrated platforms and solutions will enable low-cost, reproducible, highly specific and sensitive multiplex measurements of human peripheral blood for radiation biodosimetry, thus serving as a field-deployable platform for radiological/nuclear medical countermeasures including emergency triage and medical responses.